Jagged Pieces 2
by musicjunkie04
Summary: Klaus's travel plans with Riley get cut short when they are called back to Mystic Falls. Another hunter has shown up, but this one is far more sophisticated, methodical, sadistic, and dangerous than the previous one. He is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to kill every vampire in town.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A sequel? Okay!**

**For any new readers: I don't think it is completely necessary to read "Jagged Pieces" before reading this one; just know that this story centers on and is mostly from the perspective of my original character Riley, who is Caroline's cousin and was turned into a vampire at roughly the same time as Elena.**

* * *

We stayed in Mystic Falls just long enough to see C and Bekah don the stupid burgundy cap and gown to graduate, alongside Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan (amusingly), and Tyler. Everyone was actually happy — for once — but no one was happier than C. She was fulfilling her dream; she was doing something completely human and 'normal' and she was positively glowing that entire day. She had actually completed one of her goals: graduating from high school. Of course, her control-freak-ness was in overdrive that whole week, preparing for that day.

But it came and everything was perfect. No supernatural happenings interfered with it or prevented its occurrence.

I had to stay in Mystic Falls for another whole day after C's graduation, trying to convince Aunt Liz that I wanted to leave and no, I wasn't being compelled into it and yes, I would be okay. She was hesitant about me leaving in general; she was definitely hesitant about me going anywhere with Klaus.

I finally wore her down; or maybe I just annoyed her enough that she finally agreed.

And then we were off.

We started out in New York City; Nik suggested we go there first, to 'ease' me into this travel thing. Staying states-side would be a good getting-my-feet-wet travel destination. I was thrilled: I had always, always wanted to see New York. After New York, Nik said we could conquer the world. (Metaphorically, of course — though he definitely probably could conquer the globe.)

Unfortunately, we'll never get to the 'world' part; at least not for a while.

* * *

New York City was more than I could have imagined. We spent six days there, but I seriously doubt I could ever get my fill of that city. We saw a play and two musicals on Broadway; we went to Staten Island and Ellis Island; we aimlessly walked the streets; and we visited Brooklyn. Nik knew so much of New York's history, and I could listen to him tell it all day.

I loved the way his eyes would light up a bit as we saw each landmark. He obviously enjoyed this city as well — I'm sure he wouldn't have brought me here if he did not.

Regardless of how old he may be, or how many times he had visited, this city still held some wonder and amazement for him.

* * *

We ate in cleared-out restaurants and we had private tours of popular locations. But my favourite — the best time I had in New York — was when we spent the entire day in Central Park. It was so simple and peaceful. The posh and classy stuff was nice and fun, but just strolling through the park, at our own leisure, was utterly wonderful and completely perfect.

We went to the chesshouse and he tried to teach me how to play — it was a disaster.  
We walked through the zoo.  
I rode on the carousel.  
And we spent a couple of hours just sitting in the mall.

I was mesmerized by it all.

And I was equally fascinated with the trees.

"Is that camouflage?" I pointed to the bark of a nearby tree.

He nodded. "That's where the military got its inspiration, love."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He had a chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

I had to walk over and touch the bark. "So cool."

He put his hands on my hips and guided me back and around the tree's trunk until I was leaning against the side of the trunk that was furthest from the walkway.

I laughed. "What are you doing?"

He stepped closer to me. I could feel the heat from his body, despite the layers of clothing between us. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my temple. "Making use of the camouflage." His lips moved down and landed just below my ear.

Despite myself, and despite the public-ness of our location, I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to my neck. "That's not how it works. We're supposed to wear the camo, not hide behind something that's wearing it."

He moved my hair behind my shoulder. "Oh," he mumbled against my neck. "I prefer this."

I opened my eyes and stared at the leaves of the tree, trying to concentrate while he continued his ministrations. "I'm sure you do."

I let him continue for only another moment or two because I pushed him away. "Not here. It's too public."

He drew back, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Then he smirked. "Not an exhibitionist, then, love?"

"Ha! No."

"Why not?" His smirk grew but his eyes darkened. "We won't see anyone we know here, love."

I laughed. "Hmmm. That's true."

He smirked and leaned in again, cupping my face with one hand, and kissed me. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I sighed, leaning into his touch. His kiss was firm, yet gentle. Comforting.

His hands moved to my hips again, pulling me closer to him. Then his mouth left mine and he started trailing kisses down the line of my jaw and my neck. His fingers played with my hair as I put my hands on his chest.

I laughed again. "But no, not here." I pushed him away again. "Later."

* * *

After an outrageously lavish dinner, we returned to our hotel room. I immediately made my way into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, feeling wonderfully content.

Moments later, I felt Nik sit down next to me. "I have something for you."

I sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

He placed a square, black box into my hands. (Not _that_ kind of square, black box! This one was larger and not velvety.)

I gave him the same look I always give him when he gets me something for no apparent reason: the _this-is-highly-unnecessary_ look. But I was curious, too; he had great taste, and anything he's given me before has been amazing: my ring, my bracelet, and his artwork.

I kept my eyebrow quirked at him as I opened the top of the box. I knew what it was from the first glimpse: a snow globe.

_My favourite._

I've always loved snow globes, but I don't own any; I've never been anywhere snow-globe-worthy and the non-location ones I used to have were sold with everything else from my old life in Williamsburg, Virginia — snow globes don't travel well.

I sat there, just staring at the now-opened box in my hand, a little stunned at how amazing this would be, and I hadn't even seen the thing out of its box yet.

Nik reached inside and pulled it out. With an easy flick of his wrist, he turned it upside down and then right-side-up again. It was a New York City snow globe: it contained the most-recognizable city landmarks encased in a glass globe, which was seated upon a black, square base. The bits inside the globe looked more like glitter than snow, shimmering down on the city.

"Wow," I whispered as I felt my eyes widen.

"You like it, then?"

I smiled, but I couldn't stop watching the glitter fall onto the tiny city inside the globe. "It's beautiful." I looked up at him, still smiling. "Thank you."

He smirked too, quickly, before moving in to kiss me.

I pulled away after only a second or two. "This is all unnecessary, you know."

"What is?"

"The lavishness of everything: the fancy hotel room, the private tours, the dinners at expensive restaurants, the private box seats at the theatres." I gestured to the snow globe that was still in his hand. "The gifts."

He sighed and looked down at it.

"They're lovely and incredible, but I don't need them. I'm here with you; I'm good."

He brought his eyes back to mine. "You call it lavish and unnecessary; I call it being accustomed to a certain type of lifestyle. And now I get to share that with you, Riley." He lifted the snow globe slightly. "But if you don't want this…" He trailed off, but the suggestion was self-evident.

I quickly reached out and snatched the snow globe from him. "I didn't say that I didn't want it. I merely said that I did not need it. But now that I have it, I'm going to keep it. I will enjoy having it as a reminder of my first time in New York City."

"That's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes at the confidence he expressed in his ability to read my intentions.

I stood and moved across the room, setting the snow globe down at the centre of the closest table. I smiled at it before turning to face him. And then I said the words I never should have uttered: "I'm not sure that I ever want to go home. Not if we can always have days like today."

He was in front of my before I had registered that he had even moved. "Of course we can." He trailed his thumb along my cheek.

I reached up and pulled his head down to mine, pressing our lips together as my hands fisted in his curls. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer. It started slowly and passionately, but grew more frenzied. The kiss ignited a fire that now blazed throughout my body. His lips quickly moved to my neck. I tilted my head to one side, allowing him better access.

I felt his hands on my body and I gasped, but I really wanted to feel his hands on my bare skin. But then he hesitated and I felt his doubt; he was questioning this and I wanted to yell at him.

Instead, I took his face into my hands and smiled at him as I looked into his eyes. They were hungry — and not for blood; for me, I assumed. I nodded at him slightly and moved my hands over his chest, feeling his firm, defined chest under the grey cotton shirt. I could feel it rise and fall a lot quicker than it usually did and I enjoyed knowing that it was because of me.

"Remove your shirt."

He chuckled at my directness; it wasn't often that he let me have control — and it never last too long — but I know we both enjoyed it when it did happen.

_I'm not careful and polite all the time…_

"Ladies first." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "We seem to be at an impasse."

"No worries, love." He leaned forward and removed my shirt.

I retaliated instantly and soon we were both shirtless and staring at each other. I could never get over how amazing he looked without clothes on. He looked amazing with clothes, but this was better.

He smirked and moved forward; I stepped back at the same time he stepped forward, and we continued these movements until the backs of my knees touched the edge of the bed. I smiled as I placed my hands against his chest and stood on my tiptoes, removing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his. His tongue traced over my bottom lip as his hands found my lower back, and he gently lowered me back against the bed. I pulled on his necklaces, keeping us close.

I sighed and laid back. My hands roamed his torso — I ran my nails all the way up his now-naked chest and delighted in the fact that I could pull a shudder from him — while he placed his hands on my breasts. I closed my eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation in my chest. _Butterflies._ Every time felt like the first, in some ways.

I felt his hands move around me as his fingers unclasped my bra. I smiled up at him as he removed my bra; he returned the smile before dipping down to kiss and touch my breasts. I moaned at the wonderful sensation of his lips, his tongue, and his stubble.

His hand moved down to cup me between my legs and I sucked in a sharp breath. He smirked down at me and kissed me again as he pulled down the zipper to my jeans. He then pulled them down, along with my panties.

He kissed me again.

I broke away with a smile. "There seems to me an imbalance here."

He chuckled, but his hand began its slow descent to the juncture between my legs and our conversation was effectively ended as I parted my thighs for him. I bit back a whimper as his fingers brushed over the smoothness of the damp skin there. I let out a choked cry when he eased a single finger inside me.

_Oh yes_!

I leaned back and sighed; being with Nik always felt like the one time that I could completely let go.

I chewed on my lip as he leisurely moved around. He was playing and teasing and tempting: altering his angle, his depth, and his speed at whim and making me impossibly wetter than I already was. He added a second finger. He quickened his movements and my breath hitched in pleasure. He licked his lips as he stared down at me, and I found myself mesmerized by that one small action of his. His eyes were full of lust. And maybe adoration, too. I have never had someone look at me like that before him.

My thoughts unravelled as his thumb joined in, finding its way to that centre of pleasure at my apex. He began to tease it with slow, deliberate strokes. I jerked back against the bed and arched my back, grinding against his hand in an effort to ride the surge of lust that he was sending through my core. I closed my eyes, becoming increasingly aware of the tension that was coiling up in my stomach. I came undone quickly after that; it was freeing — just letting go: no holding back.

When I could breathe properly again, I opened my eyes, only to find his roaming my body. I found it wonderfully impossible to feel inadequate in any way when he was looking at me like that.

"So beautiful."

Though it did help ease my self-consciousness, I laughed slightly at his comment before I turned us around, pinning him beneath me.

"And you're overdressed."

I locked my lips with his and my hands hovered over the waist of his jeans. Before I could do any more, his arms slid around me. Then I was pinned beneath him again.

He kissed me deeply but quickly as he removed his own pants.

He pulled away slightly from the kiss and he hesitated again; and again I felt his doubt. Every time.

Instead of scoffing, or telling him to continue, I rolled my hips up to meet his. The friction and the close proximity were enough to convince him to continue.

I felt him preparing himself, but still he paused long enough to ask, "Is this okay?"

I always found that endearing. When he asks, it makes me feel respected and safe and even more comfortable with him than I already am.

I nodded and stilled in anticipation. Then, suddenly, in one swift motion, we were joined. We both moaned.

He started moving and I felt the pleasure growing again. A knot of tension coiled tightly in my stomach again, the sense of need building further and further. His thrusts were like his kisses: firm but gentle. I wondered if his skill had to do with his age. _A thousand years of experience_.

After that thought, all coherent sense flew from my mind as we moved against each other and I felt the bliss threatening to overcome me again. It was slowly building, climbing higher.

I moaned and panted, lost in everything he was pulling out of me: every feeling and every restrained scream.

He increased his pace and I looked up at him. His eyes had the hint of a soft, golden glow to them; it was thrilling and arousing to see that, to catch a glimpse of his wolf side.

He moved like he knew my body by heart, knowing exactly how to move. And my body responded to him in ways I didn't even know I could react.

He quickened his pace and, at the sounds he let out, I felt myself climbing towards another high again. I answered every push, melting against him. He kissed me again, passionately, and then lowered his lips to my ear, kissing me once, just beneath it.

I felt my face transforming, the veins popping out under my eyes and my fangs extending. I was shocked — this had never happened to me before. Not in this … context.

Nik noticed it; he couldn't not notice — his eyes were locked on mine. The golden glow in his eyes grew stronger and his own teeth dropped, too. He gripped my hips tighter. _Was my vamped-out face only adding to his arousal?_

He shifted and his hands moved. He pulled us up into a sitting position, never breaking contact. His hands on my hips controlled our movement.

"Have at it, love," he murmured as he slowly tilted his head to his right, exposing his neck to me. I was surprised at the offer — I understood that blood sharing was an intimate act between vampires, and could heighten certain moments, but we have never done that. I'd tasted his blood once, but I had been nearly unconscious (or dead) from a werewolf bite.

He gave a nod, as encouragement, and that, combined with his movements inside me, was all I needed.

I sunk my teeth into his flesh, getting lost in the feeling of his blood rushing down my throat. My moan was muffled as I drank his blood. Nik groaned loudly and his steady pace faltered slightly. My name escaped his lips as he started moving fast, pumping in and out of me harder. My grip on him tightened.

I could almost see stars; the combination of him moving inside me and me drinking his blood was simply overwhelming.

When I had had my fill for that moment — for now; always only for now — I pulled back and licked my lips: an action that caught his immediate attention.

"Your turn," I purred, still in a high from his blood, as I exposed my neck to him.

He slid his tongue down my neck, causing goose bumps to form all over my body, before he bit me. His teeth gently penetrated my skin and he started sucking. I gripped into him even tighter and he slowed down his skillful thrusts. My eyes rolled back from the glorious pleasure of feeling him drinking from me as I moved my hips with his in long, slow movements.

When he pulled back, he kissed me eagerly and started to increase the pace again. Then I felt the blankets beneath my back again as he moved us. The new angle was incredible! He was hitting all the right places and I could have passed out from the pleasure he was giving me.

He started moving a bit faster, causing me to dig my nails into his shoulders and back. I couldn't help it. The smell of blood quickly mixed in with the sweat and arousal in the room.

He grabbed the sheets next to my face as I lowered my hands down his back. His other hand slid under me, pressing my lower back against him, somehow bringing us closer.

He grunted, eyes fixed on mine, and although I wanted to close mine, I found that I couldn't.

I felt my whole body go numb with the intensity of the sensation and I came again. I arched my back as he rolled his hips, hitting every right place. He joined me and a complete feeling of bliss filled me.

His head rested against my shoulder as I tried to gather myself. I stroked his hair and felt him place a soft kiss on my shoulder.

He moved to lie on his back, pulling me in to lie beside him. I snuggled up against him as he rested his hand around my waist; I enjoyed the fact that he was smiling — not smirking; that was a genuine smile. I returned it. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

The kiss grew more passionate and more intense. I started to move my hips against his when I felt him getting hard once again. He rolled us over and buried his head into my neck, kissing it fervently while cupping my breast, as we lost ourselves in each other again.

* * *

I fell asleep in his arms that night, feeling completely at ease and as if everything was in its correct place.

_Stupid thinking, I know_.

I had even started thinking that maybe, just maybe, I didn't need to finish high school — maybe I could take Nik up on his offer to show me the world.

I had felt that pulling sensation for a while now — the desperate need to get out of that town. I hadn't realized what it was until I was out. And now that I was out, I didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls.

He was exactly right: I wanted nothing more than to see the world, to explore what it had to offer — **all** that it had to offer. New York was just the beginning for me. LA, Paris, London, Sydney, Rome, Vienna. Anywhere and everywhere. I wanted it all, now that I had been given a taste.

Mystic Falls was definitely not boring, but I wanted something new. There were too many bad memories in that town. And if I stayed there, I would always have to be afraid for someone's life, or I would have to deal with some kind of a loss.

It was exhausting.

It was time for a change. I wanted to talk to all kinds of people; I wanted to try the various foods; I wanted to watch television shows I'd never seen and listen to music from artists or even genres that I had never heard of before; I wanted to see the architecture, the beautiful landscapes, and the art — all kinds of art. I even wanted to visit the clichéd tourist attractions.

I wanted to get out of the usual and see the new: new sights, new people, new world; new **chances**.

I wanted to **live**.

But that 'maybe' — that 'maybe' of not finishing school right now and of just going off and traveling with Nik — turned into something not even remotely possible very, very quickly.

* * *

Six days. That's how long we spent in New York. It was also the exact length of time we spent travelling, in total, before we were called home.

Disaster struck, and destruction was headed towards Mystic Falls.

We only had six days of peace.

* * *

I woke up the next morning — the morning of our sixth and final day in New York (though the 'final' part was unknown to me at the time) — just as the sun was beginning to rise. I opened my eyes and found that Nik was still asleep next to me. He never seemed to sleep as much as I did; it was nice to watch him for once. He was so peaceful and relaxed while he slept.

After a few minutes, I rose from the bed as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake him. I quickly got dressed. It was strange how the slightest creak from anywhere and from anyone else could wake him, but me rummaging around the room didn't disturb him at all.

I took one last look at him before going out onto the balcony. I leaned against the side of the building, just next to the balcony's doors, to watch the sun light up the city below.

He gave no warning or sound of his approach. One moment I'm enjoying the view; the next, I heard his voice come from the balcony doorway, just to my right. "I thought you had left."

I smirked. "This city **is** amazing," I responded with a shrug. I kept staring out at the city, not looking over at him.

"Even more amazing than a thousand-year-old hybrid lying naked in your bed?"

I chuckled as he approached me. "Definitely more amazing."

I slowly turned around and couldn't stop smiling as I leaned in once he was close enough and kissed him.

"You'd leave me for a city?"

I shook my head. "Sneaking out would cheapen the experience."

"Best not do that, then."

I managed just to smile at that before he captured my lips with his own again. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt dizzy as I melted into his kiss. His lips moved softly on mine and I could feel his stubble grazing over my skin, sending tingles throughout my body.

One of my hands went to the back of his head, while the other went to his upper arm, and I pulled him even closer to me. I opened my mouth, desperate for more and he responded in kind. He kissed me back passionately, brining one arm around my waist as the other one wound itself into my hair.

But way too soon, we were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

I think we both groaned at the sound as we pulled slightly apart, but he rested his forehead against mine.

I sighed. "You should get that."

He shook his head and pivoted us so my back was against the wall and he was pressing me into it. "I believe that is the purpose of voicemail."

"But it hasn't rang the entire time we've been here."

"Exactly." He dropped his head and skimmed his nose along the side of my neck.

I could barely remember what we were talking about. Or why we were chatting when our mouths could be used for such better pastimes. Then the ringtone sounded again. "It could be important."

"Not in this moment." His human teeth grazed my neck, right at the pulse point, and I gasped at the sensation and the accompanying dizziness, pulling him closer to me. I could ignore the phone ringing; I could. I could enjoy this moment and the fact that we were alone and happy and completely wonderful.

But somewhere deep, _deep_, in my gut — some instinct, or some worst-case thought in my brain — made me believe that his phone wouldn't be ringing if it wasn't incredibly important. And the fact that it was his phone ringing and not mine — because mine could simply be C or Bekah phoning for a chat or a catch-up or something— meant that it was probably a dire situation.

With great reluctance, I laid my hands against his chest and pressed. He obliged my movements and allowed me to hold him at arm's length. "Just answer the stupid thing."

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft groan before complying.

I stayed were I was, standing —leaning — against the wall on the balcony while he answered his phone inside the bedroom of our hotel room.

I could hear every word of the phone conversation; it was Damon. Something was happening in Mystic Falls — a hunter had arrived, but he didn't appear to be just a regular hunter; he was stronger, smarter, and way more organized than the last one. He was bold, too. They hadn't yet been able to kill him, or even outsmart him. They needed Klaus's help. They had no idea what they were even dealing with.

I had heard enough; I pushed myself away from the wall and walked to the edge of the balcony. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the railing, taking in the view.

I heard Nik growl out a "Fine" before ending the call. He sighed before I heard his steps approaching me. He came closer and wrapped his arms around me; I leaned back against his chest. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I didn't let him speak first; his lips had barely left my skin when I spoke quietly. "We have to go home." I had gleamed more than enough of the conversation to know that much.

He stared off in the same direction I was looking in. "We don't have to do anything, love," he whispered.

"But they need us." He opened his mouth to respond, but I spoke again first. "No," I corrected myself as I shook my head. "They need **you**."

"It will be quick. We'll go home, figure out what's going on, do for those idiots what they cannot manage or figure out for themselves, and then we'll come right back here. Or we'll move on to our next destination."

I tried to smile at that, but they were only words. Nothing was ever that simple or easy in Mystic Falls, right?

"We'll leave tomorrow morning; we still have today."

I shook my head. "No." I turned in his arms to face him. "Let's leave now."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"If we stay, anything we do today will be marred by the fact that we have to leave. And I don't want that."

He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. "But there is still so much I want you to experience in this city."

I nodded. "And I **will** see it. The next time we're here."

I tried to put on a fake smile, but judging by his expression and the sigh he let out as he pulled me closer and let me rest my head against his chest, I don't think he bought it.


	2. Chapter One: Memorial

Chapter One – Memorial

* * *

**A/N: I have a few comments to make here in the preamble. If you don't want to read them, go ahead and skip down to the chapter; I will not be offended.**

**As I said before the prologue, I don't think it is necessary to read "Jagged Pieces" before reading this one. (But I will not stop you from going to read that one. ;) )**

**As for the timeline, the plot of "Jagged Pieces" took place sometime between the season three finale and the season four premiere. I know that time was only the span of a few hours on the show, but allow me to bend things to my will here. The only difference between what happened on the show and what happens here will be that Elena has now been a vampire for a slightly longer time.**

**But unlike "Jagged Pieces," I will try to incorporate other character's perspectives; it will not all be from Riley's POV.**

**Oh, and the Klaus-in-Tyler's-body thing didn't happen in my version; it was Tyler who saved Caroline from the van that was headed to the pastor's ranch. But that will be explained in this first chapter.**

* * *

Leaving New York City was nearly unbearable for me. The sights and the buildings, the lights and the attractions, the sounds and the landmarks — I wanted to see and experience everything that city had to offer. But our plans were cut short. The thought of going from a city that glowed with life and adventure to the ho-hum small-town nothingness of Mystic Falls was dreadful. But we had to leave. Something was happening in Mystic Falls — something bad enough that it warranted Damon swallowing his pride in order to call Nik.

I dialed the house number once the New York skyline faded from the rear-view window and actually managed to smile, despite my lousy mood, when I heard C's voice on the phone.

"We're driving home now. What's going on?"

"_Ugh, where to begin?! Well, the town council found out about us. Mom was fired; Tyler's mom was fired. Then they started rounding up the vampires._"

"What?!"

"_They caught me as I was trying to leave town. They got Stefan and Elena as a packaged deal. They shot Rebekah and took her that way._"

I heard the steering wheel under Nik's fingers crack slightly before we sped up.

"_Stefan said the council's plan was to use Rebekah to lure her siblings to town and wipe out the entire species._"

"So they know about the bloodlines. They really **are** informed." This was definitely a worst-case scenario. I could understand why they needed Nik. "How did you escape?"

"_Tyler saved me. When I didn't show up to our meeting place — we were going to leave town together to escape the council — he found me. Damon saved Elena and Stefan, and Rebekah by association._"

"The entire council knows? About all of us? How?"

"_A 'friendly outsider' told them._" I could practically hear C using air quotes.

A part of me was upset that I was just hearing about this now. No one thought to call and warn me that the entire vampire-hating council knew what we were and were completely prepared to kill us all?! But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and stayed focused on learning as much as I could now. "So how dangerous is it for us, as we're returning to town?"

"_Not at all._"

That was an unexpected response. "Excuse me?"

"_The day after we escaped, Pastor Young, who was acting head of the council after he kicked out my mom and Tyler's mom, he gathered the council members at his ranch and the place blew up with all of them inside. The official report is that it was a faulty gas line._"

"But the truth?"

"_I don't know. Mom doesn't know. It genuinely looks like Pastor Young, or someone else at his ranch, took his own life and everyone else's there. The explosion was sparked from inside. It wasn't an accident._"

Sounds too good to just be wonderful timing. "How many people died?"

"_Twelve._"

"Wow."

"Good riddance," Nik added. I heard C scoff. "Calm down, Caroline; now all those who knew about us cannot come after us. Not that I had anything to worry about from those stake-wielding idiots."

I sighed and he glanced over at me. "I'm not wrong, love." The 'about any of it' was implied with his look.

"I know. But it still seems wrong."

"I agree; something sounds off about this." His eyes shifted back to the road in front of him; he had a pensive look on his face.

That wasn't what I meant, but he had me curious. I tilted my head, wanting to ask what he meant, but I could tell from the look on his face that now was not the time.

"Caroline," he spoke slightly louder. "Tell me about the hunter."

It was unnecessary, but I put her on speakerphone.

"_The name he gave my mom is Connor Jordan. He arrived shortly after the explosion. He was asking all these questions about it, like why my mom or Tyler's mom weren't at a council meeting. He knows it was a cover-up. Oh, and he wears vervain-laced gloved._"

Nik gave a quick nod. "So he can quickly determine who is a vampire."

That made sense. "Handshakes are an accepted social custom, especially when first meeting someone. Clever…"

"_He shot Tyler with seriously deadly wooden bullets the second he realized Tyler was a vampire — or, you know, had the vampire sensitivity to vervain. The hunter guy didn't even flinch about it. They were weird bullets._" I could hear the panic rise just slightly in C's voice; she was obviously still upset that Tyler had been shot.

But now wasn't the time to comfort her. Nik wanted details; we needed details. "Define 'weird'."

"_Stefan removed them from Tyler and said he had never seen anything like them before. If Tyler hadn't been a hybrid, they would have killed him._"

"How so?"

"_They were specially-carved bullets. Longer and much wider than the ones we've seen from the council members. They have strange writing on them. And none of us can touch them without getting burned. Bonnie said they're not spelled and the writing isn't magical. I guess that means they're simply soaked in vervain, too._"

" 'Simply'?" I asked.

"_You know what I mean. Anyway, once Stefan told us that, Damon called you. Have you ever seen anything like this?_"

I shifted my gaze from the phone in my hand to Nik.

"Anything I say right now is purely speculation until I see everything for myself."

"_So speculate._"

"Not at this time, Caroline," he growled out.

I took her off speakerphone. "I'll see you when we get back, C."

"_We have the memorial service this afternoon for the people who died in the explosion. I'll call you when that's over._"

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and turned in the seat to face him better.

"What are we going home to?"

He sighed. "As I told Caroline, until I have assessed the situation with my own eyes, I can imagine nothing with a confidence. It must all be conjecture."

Was he really going to keep his thoughts on the subject from me? "You don't have any preliminary ideas about this?"

He didn't respond. We drove in silence for a few minutes. Then he spoke. "I've never heard of a single hunter being so methodical or sophisticated before, apart from all Mikael did to kill me."

Mikael: his mother's husband, the father of his siblings, and the man who hunted him for over a thousand years. Nik killed him himself. "But he's dead, right, so it can't be him?"

"He's dead." He gave a quick nod of conviction. No doubt, Mikael's death was playing out before his eyes.

"So what is this?"

He reached for my hand and entwined our finger, but he gave no response.

* * *

Elena quietly walked into Mystic Falls Church and sat down in a pew next to Matt and Jeremy. They both turned to look at her, but Jeremy was the one who spoke.

"Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech." He spoke as though he wasn't sure why April would want Elena's help.

Elena looked around the church, but failed to spot the girl she used to babysit. "Where is she?"

Jeremy looked around, too. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, up in the church balcony, Connor was loading a gun. Near him sat April Young, bound, gagged, and bleeding. After he stabbed her in the abdomen, he gagged her and tied her up, leaning her against the balcony's wall.

Stefan walked into the church. He stopped in the aisle, just next to where Tyler and Caroline were sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Tyler. He didn't look at them as he spoke; he kept staring straight ahead, up the aisle. It was best for him to show as little familiar connection with Tyler as possible, in case the hunter made an appearance; Stefan didn't need to hunter on his tail.

"Being sensitive to the community's loss."

Stefan could hardly believe what he was hearing. Or seeing. "With a hunter out to get you?"

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from being where I'm supposed to be."

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass," Caroline added in a confident whispers with a quick shrug of nonchalance.

Stefan smirked a compliant smirk walked away, and eventually sat down two rows behind Elena.

Mayor Lockwood stepped up to the podium, preparing to start the memorial. "Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?"

Up in the church balcony, Connor loaded one of his large, wooden bullets into his gun, prepping himself.

When she could not immediately locate April, and when April herself does not stand, Carol assumed the poor girl must have felt too overwhelmed with grief to speak at the moment. _Understandable_. So she changed her tactic. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?"

No one immediately rose to speak. Connor, in the balcony, pointed his gun at various people, getting ready to shoot if one of them should reveal themselves to be a vampire.

Elena stood up, offering to say something. All of her friends looked shocked at her action.

Carol smiled at her. "Come on up, Elena."

Connor pointed his gun at Elena's back and followed her movements as she made her way up to the podium. Damon entered at the back of the church, but only Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline noticed his arrival. He dipped his hands into the bowl of holy water and as he walked further into the church, he touched his forehead, chest, and then each shoulder in the formation of a cross.

He smirked as he spoke to himself. "Don't know why that always makes me smile." He sat down next to his brother and they both looked up at Elena, who was now at the podium.

Elena cleared her throat softly before speaking. "I uh – when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous, too." She paused and tightened her grip on the sides of the podium. She could remember being in that very church for her parents' funeral. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." Her voice hitched, betraying her emotions.

She stopped suddenly. All coherent thought vanished from her mind. Everything around her reduced to two things: the sound of liquid dripping from somewhere and forming a puddle, and the smell of that liquid. It was overwhelming.

Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler had the same narrowing of their senses.

Caroline was the first to unfreeze from the shock. "Do you smell that?" she asked Tyler.

He gave a quick nod. "Blood."

Elena, still at the podium, began to breathe heavily. She was still too new to control herself around the smell of fresh blood.

"Nobody move." Damon's voice was low, nearly muttered, but Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler could all hear him, thanks to their heightened sense of hearing. "Don't turn around; it's a trap."

Up in the balcony, the pool of blood next to April had grown. The blood was now seeping through the balcony and starting to drip into the bowl of holy water.

Elena was still at the podium, trying to fight the urge for blood. She could see it, seeping through the balcony wall. "I um…" She breathed in and out, trying to control herself. But the breathing only made her more aware of the blood. Veins started crawling towards her eyes.

Stefan came up to the podium and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, it's okay. I got you." He led her off the stage area and back into the pew next to Matt.

The priest stepped up to the podium, taking over for what he falsely assumed was Elena's grief. "Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song."

Everyone in the church stood and began to sing.

Elena leaned on Stefan for support. "The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much."

He tried to calm her. "It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this."

Matt couldn't smell or hear anything out of the ordinary. But he heard what Elena had just said, and could guess at what was going on. Even though Elena was his friend, he was very skeptical about her control. "Get her out of here."

Stefan sighed softly, wishing he could do just that. "I can't. There's somebody watching us."

Damon couldn't handle the idea of someone having the upper hand on him. "I'm gonna go rip his head off now."

"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us," Stefan warned.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off. Now, you have ten seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy."

"Don't do it, Damon. Please."

From the other side of the room, Tyler moved past Caroline and began walking up the aisle. Caroline watched him, confused.

"The blood. It's got to be April," Elena realized. "We have to help her." She tried to leave, but Stefan stopped her.

"Elena, we can't risk it."

She tried to push past him, but halted her movements when she heard Tyler speaking from the podium.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

They all turned to look at him.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

Connor recognized Tyler and pointed his gun at him.

Everyone sat down as Tyler began to speak. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…"

Connor shot at Tyler, cutting off his speech. He fell to the floor and everybody started to scream, ducking into the aisles and rushing out of the church. Damon joined the throngs rushing out, but his intended destination was not simply to get out of the church — he planned to go wherever the hunter went.

Caroline rushed over to Tyler, meeting up with Carol as they both made it to his side. Elena joined them on the stage a moment later.

All Carol could manage was, "Oh my God."

Carol stood as Caroline knelt down next to Tyler, rolled him over, and ripped the stake out of his chest. Stefan rushed onto the stage and stood next to Elena.

Tyler gasped, then started coughing, adding an "I'm gonna kill that bastard" between coughs.

"Damon's way ahead of you," Stefan offered. "Stay here, I have to help him." He turned to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand.

"What about April?"

"I got this," Caroline told her friend. "Go." Stefan left.

Carol finally broke out of her shock enough to think logically. "I have to call an ambulance."

Caroline shook her head. "No, he's fine." She didn't notice that Elena had walked away.

Carol spoke to her son, not Caroline. "The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance."

As she left to make the call, Caroline looked up and noticed that Elena was gone. "Elena…"

* * *

We returned to the Mikaelson mansion and found it in shambles. One of the lower-level sitting rooms had bullets holes throughout it. Nik swiftly moved past the debris and open a cabinet. Inside was a safe. He entered the passcode. Once opened, he reached inside and pulled out a black box.

My curiosity grew immensely when I realized that it was a refrigerated safe.

I watched as he placed the box on the nearest ledge and opened it. Inside the ice-filled box were three blood bags.

"Is that what I think it is?" I stepped closer, looking at the contents.

He seemed relieved to know that they were still there. But that made complete sense, if they were full of what I thought they were full of.

"You know I don't drink from blood bags, sweetheart, so they aren't here for potential snacking purposes."

I couldn't believe it! "So you've had human doppelganger blood in your possession for months now, and you haven't done anything with it?"

"As you may recall, my last batch of hybrids did not turn out as well as I had hoped."

_Understatement_.

"I need to be more careful about my future hybrids."

"More choosy?"

He closed the lid, gently covering the blood bags again. "I am hoping to enquire further about the process, to improve for next time, since I clearly have a limited amount of human blood left. Perhaps it was a bad bunch of wolves."

"Or perhaps it was a bad Alpha." I muttered my thought, but he heard.

He quirked an eyebrow in my general direction, but otherwise, he did not acknowledge my comment.

I regretted my muttering because I was making a valid point. "I'm serious, Nik. Perhaps if you hadn't treated them as your personal slaves, maybe they wouldn't have revolted against you."

He turned to face me and stepped closer. "I am the Alpha, love; I had to make then respect me."

_Idiot_. "But they can't respect you, or want to follow you, if they hate you."

His eyes narrowed into a slight glare. "I'm not here to make friends, Riley."

"Clearly." I rolled my eyes. My words were making him defensive. I needed a new approach. I stepped around the debris and stood right in front of him. "Look, I get that you don't want to be alone, and that the hybrids were supposed to be a kind-of second family to you, but if you only use them, they'll only grow to resent you."

"They were supposed to be grateful that I have made them stronger and less vulnerable to certain weaknesses. I made them better." He was still defensive.

_Nik, your hubris is showing_.

"As I understand it, that is the underlying motive of the sire bond — they're grateful to you because they can turn at will, which means they do not have to turn at all — but a decent leader would build on the foundation of that gratitude, and not simply use it to his own will."

"Are you insinuating that I am not a decent leader?"

He twisted the intention of my words, but I realized that he wasn't wrong, going down that line of thought. "I am speculating, based on what I have been told. You lead the way you want to lead, not the way you **should** lead. There is a huge difference between the two styles… or methods."

He smirked, but it was a cruel smirk. "And when did you become well-versed in the art of proper leadership?"

I rolled my eyes at him again. "I haven't; I just have a bad habit of not keeping my mouth shut and therefore calling things as I see them."

My words were making him angry. "I do **not** need advice on how to be an Alpha from someone who couldn't possibly understand."

"Of course, because I'm just a silly, baby vampire, right? What could I possibly know about treating people with **respect**?!

He sighed and turned away from me, taking a step back. But before he could respond, Rebekah flew into the room, wearing her fury for all to see.

"How dare you?! The both of you!" She didn't give either of us any time to ask for clarification. "You left. You just took off to god-knows-where, leaving me here all alone."

Nik pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as we both turned to face her at the entrance to the room. He was clearly annoyed with me, and now he's Bekah, yelling at him? "Rebekah…"

"I had no idea where you were or when you'd be back! Or if you'd even come back!" She was nearly hysterical; she had clearly been crying.

"Bekah…" I took a step closer to her before she stopped me, holding her hand out in front of her, palm facing me.

"Don't 'Bekah' me, Riley! I expected this sort of behaviour from him, but not from you."

"What sort of behaviour, sister?"

She glared at him. If looks could kill… "Taking me for granted! Keeping me by your side only when it suited you! You've always used me for your own purposes and never once have you consulted my opinion!"

He let out a sigh of annoyance. "Because you normally give it without being asked. As you are now, I might add."

"Shut up, Nik!" She stepped into the room, closer to her brother. "You left me!" She was yelling at him now; I was officially just an observer to this quarrel.

"We all know those idiots couldn't have killed you. And look, they didn't. Now it's time for us to move on, and find some more werewolves." He turned to tidy some papers scattered on a nearby surface.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family."

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger…" Nik mused as he moved closer to his precious black chilled box.

But just before he could move it — possibly to return it to its safe place — Rebekah reached it first. She opened the lid, reached in, and grabbed one of the blood bags. Before I could even register what she was doing, Nik was yelling at her. "No!"

Then I heard the sound of liquid hitting the wall. Rebekah had thrown the blood bag and it burst on contact with the wall.

He was seething.

I looked to Rebekah just as Nik turned to face her. She had grabbed the other two blood bags while we had been distracted by the splattering of the first one and was stepping backwards, with a blood bag in each hand. The last two bags of doppelganger blood. The last of the blood that Nik could use to create his hybrids.

"Drop them," he commanded, eyeing the bags. "Put the blood down, Rebekah; there's a good girl."

"Rebekah," I said, trying to use a peaceful tone. "Think about your actions first." I was trying to calm them both down.

She didn't even spare me a glance. This was obviously a family matter. "It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. Me! I loved you through everything and you didn't care."

"Drop it!"

"You want your family? Here's your family." As she said 'family' the second time, she squeezed the blood bags, squirting the blood all over.

I gasped.

As she dropped the now empty bags, Nik rushed at her, holding her by her throat.

"You know something Rebekah? You're right: I don't care." Rebekah was gasping and gagging. "From this moment on, you're not my family, you're not my sister. You. Are. Nothing." And without wasting another moment, Nik, quite swiftly, broke his sister's neck. He let her body fall to the ground in a clump at his feet. He stepped over her and left, leaving Rebekah lying on the floor next to the empty blood bags.

"Nik?"

I walked to the room's entrance, but he was already gone. He'd sped off, to somewhere.

I turned back to Rebekah. I turned her so she was laying on her back — hopefully that would be more comfortable for her when she 'woke.'

"Poor Bekah," I said as I moved her hair away from her face.

* * *

Elena made her way through the church and up into the balcony. She spotted April on the floor, gagged and bleeding.

"April!"

She rushed over to the girl, but stopped when she saw the blood. She felt the veins appear on her face again and her fangs descended. She immediately went to April, wanting to feed, but Caroline surprised her by grabbing her and pushing her away from April.

"She's not dead," Caroline said. "But if you feed on her you will kill her!" Caroline had better control of her bloodlust, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was older than Elena. She wasn't overwhelmed at the sight of all that blood because she could see April as a person, and not simply as a blood supply. Plus, Caroline knew better than to attend a public gathering of any kind without having a blood bag first.

Elena struggled against Caroline's hold, but the blond was too strong. "Let go of me!"

"Look at her! Look at her, Elena!" Caroline still had her hands on Elena's shoulders, keeping herself between April and Elena. "It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend."

Elena looked, and saw exactly what Caroline said. This was April. Elena used to make up stories to read to April when she was babysitting.

She took a calming breath and her features returned to normal.

Caroline released her. "She's an orphan. Just like you. She's scared. Just like you were." She bit her wrist and fed her blood to April.

April gasped, regaining consciousness as the vampire blood healed her. She looked up at Caroline with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt me. Please."

Caroline shook her head at April's tears. "No one's gonna hurt you." She stood up and looked at Elena. "She needs you. You can make her forget all of this."

"Why did he do this?" April asked.

Elena shook her head. "No, I – I can't, Caroline. You have to do it." Elena had never compelled someone before.

"No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself."

She shook her head, overwhelmed and unconfident. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Caroline spoke in a calm, encouraging, teaching tone. "You just need to believe what you're telling her." Elena eyed April, still unsure. "Okay?" Caroline placed her left hand on Elena's left shoulder, guiding her to the shaking, scared girl.

Elena knelt down next to April and gently touched the shoulder of the girl who was still panicking. "April, listen to me." She looked up at Elena. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like I got through it." April's pupils dilated as the compulsion set it. "I'm going to help you. I promise."

"I'm gonna be okay," April repeated in a monotone. "You're gonna help me."

Elena looked up at Caroline and smiled, proud and a little shocked that it worked. Caroline returned the smile, proud of her friend.

Elena focused on April again. "You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things."

April smiled as Elena's compulsion became her reality.

* * *

I stayed with Rebekah until she woke up. I was pacing nearby when she gasped.

"You're still here?" she asked as she sat up, rubbing her neck.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. Even if you were mean to me."

Rebekah smiled. "I suppose you're not completely Nik's lapdog."

"You suppose?" I scoffed. "Maybe staying here with you was a mistake."

I sped out of the room. I was in Nik's bedroom before I had even realized I had intended to go there.

I sighed as I flopped down on the bed. Nik was beyond pissed at Bekah and she was hurt by and pissed at him; why was I caught in the middle?

"Hey." I sat up when I heard Rebekah's voice from the doorway. "I'm moving out."

"You are?"

She nodded and gestured to the two bags at her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't imagine it will be too challenging to get a place of my own here," she said with a shrug. "I'll collect the remainder of my things once I have a place for certain."

_She's playing a high-schooler, but she thinks she can easily get her own place? Oh, right; compulsion._

I just nodded; I wasn't sure how else to respond.

"I'll miss see you all the time, Ri."

"But you will still see me, right?" She wouldn't cut me out of her life just because she was angry with Nik, would she? "I get that you're angry with your brother, but I'm not him. I am my own person, despite what you may think."

She nodded. "I know. I do. I just spoke out of frustration. I don't really think you'd mindlessly follow whatever Nik says. I know you're much stronger than that." She paused for a moment, apparently lost in thought. Then she continued. "Of course I'll still see you around. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have too many friends around here."

I shook my head in a 'that doesn't matter' sort of way. "As long as you know that you do have me, Bexs."

She came closer and I stood. We hugged.

"Look, I saw what happened when Caroline forced you to choose sides, so I won't do that."

_Relief_. "Thank you."

"But be careful, Ri."

Then she grabbed her bags and left. I may have gained back some points in my favour with Bekah, but Nik definitely hasn't. With him, this is just the latest of countless examples of him taking her for granted.

I guess Rebekah had just reached her tipping point.

* * *

Nik returned to the house later. He wasn't seething, but he was still unbelievably angry with the loss of the doppelganger blood. I was still in the bedroom when he came home. We walked into the room, said nothing, and stood in front of the window. I imagine he saw nothing of the scenery before him.

I sighed, deciding to go with the rip-off-a-Band-Aid approach by skipping the preamble and just telling him. "Rebekah has decided to move out."

"Good." His reply was immediate and automatic.

"Seriously? Do you have to be **so** cold about it?"

His shoulders tensed, but he didn't respond. Could he really not see how alone and abandoned his sister felt?

"She took some of her things; she'll be back for the rest once she's settled."

"Fine." He spoke through a clenched jaw.

I sighed and shook my head at my own behaviour. I refused to put myself between them, and this was the last moment I would act as a messenger between them.

I stood and walked over to him, standing behind him as he stared out the window. I put my hands on his shoulders, massaging lightly. I smiled when some of the tension disappeared at my touch.

"Now we have more privacy," I said in a sing-songy whisper, suggestively.

He chucked — my desired reaction —but unfortunately, it held little humour.

He turned around to face me and I linked my fingers behind his neck. "And what shall we do with this extra privacy?" His hands rested on my hips.

I shrugged. "We're both intelligent and creative; I'm sure we can come up with something."

He smirked, but I noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes, not the way his smirks typically did. He would never admit it, but I could see that a part of him was upset that his sister had moved out. He would never admit it, but he will miss her.

_You never stop caring about family_.

"I'm sure we can, love."

He ducked his head and our lips met. His hands moved to my lower back, pressing, holding me in place. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking access. It left tingles in its wake. Before I could do anything in response—

—my phone vibrated in my pocket. The sensation startled me and I broke contact with him.

I fished it out of my pocket.

"Ignore it, love."

No one ever texted me for non-important reasons, so I ignored his suggestion instead. "It's from C."

_Can you meet me at home?_ —Caroline

I sighed, our moment ruined.

"She can wait." He tried to pull me in close again but I shook my head and took a step back. I turned away from him to respond to the text, but his arms quickly wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned back against his chest as I typed out my response.

_Sure. I'll be over soon._ —Riley

He moved my hair off my neck and I put my phone back in my pocket. "Don't tell her that," he whispered against my neck. "We're not finished here." His grip on my waist tightened as he began to place soft, warm kisses along the column of my neck. His lips moved upward, and he slowly sucked on the skin just below my ear. I let out a gasp at the sensation.

He grabbed my hips and spun me around to face him. I crushed my lips to his and he responded with a groan. One of his hands stayed on my hip while the other one tangled in my hair as his tongue made thorough sweeps of my mouth. I arched into him as the kiss turned urgent and hungry. And there was no restraint.

He grabbed me by the waist and suddenly I felt the wall against my back. He trapped both of my hands above my head in one of his as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along my jaw before running his human teeth along my neck.

A moaned a "Nik!"

He brought his lips back to mine.

By the time I finally pulled my mouth from his, my skin was flushed and my lips felt swollen. His eyes scanned my face and smirked at my appearance.

"I have to go see C."

"She can wait."

I managed to duck out of his hold before I could get lost in his touch. If I stayed and succumbed, I would never make it out of here. And whatever C wanted could be important.

"I'll be back soon."

I took a few steps towards the door, paused, and then walked back over to him. I stood on my tiptoes and gave his a quick kiss on his lips before speeding out of the house.

* * *

C was huffy when I got to the house. Apparently I had kept her waiting too long. "You call this 'soon'?"

"I got… sidetracked." I felt my face get warm.

She noticed my reaction. "Gross! I so do **not** want details."

"Well good, because I wasn't going to offer any to you." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She smiled, but it faded just as quickly as it appeared. Then I remember where she said she had to go this afternoon. "How was the memorial service?"

She let out a deep sigh. "It was a disaster! The hunter was there, and he tried to out us."

"In the church?"

"He took April Young, the dead pastor's daughter, stabbed her, and let her bleed up on the balcony, hoping the scent of the blood would out one of us." She paced a bit as she spoke.

I felt my jaw drop, but I said nothing.

"He shot Tyler, I guess because he recognized him from their previous encounter. Then everyone left the church, screaming. Damon went after the hunter, but somehow lost track of him."

"Wow. Not even church in this town is dull. And the girl, April, is she okay?"

She nodded. "I healed her; Elena compelled her. As far as she knows, the memorial service went smoothly."

"Good." I couldn't believe so much could happen in one memorial service.

"Where's your stuff, Ri?"

_Subject-change whiplash_. "What stuff?"

"Your luggage, and clothing, and whatever you bought in New York?"

"Oh." I was confused why she thought I would have it with me. "It's at Klaus's."

A scowl formed on her face. "So you're staying there, now?"

I hesitated, but I saw no way of dodging an answer here. "Yes."

"Great! That is great!" Her voice held no enthusiasm; it was an annoyed and sarcastic tone. "My cousin is sleeping with the enemy."

I groaned. _This, again?_ "First of all, I was staying with him before our trip, so this isn't new; second, I thought you were okay about the idea of me being with him; and third, he is only classified as 'the enemy' because you made him so."

"Have you forgotten everything I've told you, Ri?!" Her outrage was nearly palpable. "He would have killed all of us during the sacrifice so he could break his stupid hybrid curse. He **did** kill Elena's Aunt Jenna!"

I sighed. "He did what he had to do; he did what was necessary."

"So you condone his actions?!" Her voice was slowly moving up an octave; soon, only the dogs in the neighbourhood would be able to hear her.

"I'm not in a place to pass judgment — on anyone's actions." She scoffed. "Neither are you, f.y.i. But seriously, imagine if a part of you had been suppressed by magic. What lengths would you go to restore it?"

"I wouldn't kill people for it." The pitch of her voice returned to normal.

"You would if it was the only way." I nodded slightly as I spoke.

She crossed her arms in defiance. "No, I wouldn't."

I stopped myself from arguing with her on this. I couldn't justify his actions. I wasn't there, and I didn't know his thoughts.

I looked around the living room and was surprised to see how much hadn't changed. "Speaking of stuff, shouldn't you have more things packed up by now? I know it's early, but that's late by Caroline Forbes' standards." That last part was a joke.

"Oh, you mean for college?"

"Yes…" I hesitated, because this should not have been something that slipped C's mind.

"Actually, I've decided to defer college for a year."

"You're what? Why?"

"And leave you here, alone, with a crazy hunter on the loose? As if, Ri. Plus, I don't want to go alone. Elena was too busy adjusting to life as a vampire to apply anywhere and everyone has been trying to help her; Stefan and Damon aren't going anywhere; Bonnie has descended to borderline black magic and has everyone worried about her; and Tyler never applied because he was too busy breaking his sire bond." She paused for a breath. "So I'm staying here, too. I'll help with this stupid hunter, and then maybe I'll get to do some travelling before I go off to college next year." She finished with a smile.

I tried to smile along with her. I didn't enjoy this plan of hers, but she seemed so optimistic about it that it seemed easier to just agree with her about it.


End file.
